My First Snowfall
by Cookie-Loving Kiara
Summary: A 5 year old Ellis' first snowfall, need I say more? R&R please! Merry Christmas! One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead, but I would love an Ellis plushie!

_18 years ago..._

Ellis snuggled in his blanket, for once it felt colder than usual. He opened his eyes sleepily, sat up, wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his pyjamas with horse prints and glanced around his bedroom. Nothing seemed wrong, just the posters of Jimmy Gibbs, toys of Li'l Peanut, toy cars and clothes somewhat littered the room, a clock on his dressing table showed that the time was 6.30am. Ellis shivered and hugged the gigantic brown horse plushie that he had. It was slightly smaller than him. He turned his head to look out the window and his eyes widen at the sight of small white snowflakes gently falling down. Ellis jumped out of bed, still hugging his plushie, and ran out to his parents room.

Ellis entered his parents' room and ran to his mother's side of the bed. He started shaking her to wake her up.

"Mom! Mom! It's snowin' outside! Wake up mommy!" Ellis squealed exciticly. His mother got up slowly, running her fingers through her long brown hair before stretching, then glancing down at her hyperactive son with her calming blue eyes.

"Snow? In Savannah? Hmm..." she blinked and got out from bed, reached down to gently ruffle her son's hair before smoothing it back down again. "Let's go check it out after we find some warm clothes for you then. We'll get your friend Keith to come play wit' you too." she glanced at her sleeping husband before leading Ellis back to his room. "Don't bother wakin' your dad, he's been tired from workin' late." Ellis cheerfully followed his mother like a loyal puppy.

His mother searched through his drawers as Ellis sat on his bed looking out the window, hugging his plushie, staring at the snow in fascination and wonder. She pulled out 4 long-sleeved shirts, they were either black or deep blue. She then pulled out 3 (kiddy) jeans, 2 pair of gloves, 4 pairs of black socks and a long scarf. She gently plucked Ellis away from the window and helped him change his clothes, from pyjamas to the dark clothes. Before leaving the room, Ellis wore his cap since he didn't have anything on his head, his mother laughed and led Ellis outside.

_-Later outside-_

Keith ran out of his house to tackle Ellis, they heard their mothers chuckle as they sat on the stairs to watch their kids. Keith was also wearing his own cap, he had wore 2 shirts under a black jacket, dark brown pants, gloves and boots with loads of socks as well. Ellis threw a not-really-that-well-made snowball at Keith who easily smacked it away, causing it to crumble back to snow. Ellis just pouted and tried again, this time their parents timed them 15 minutes each to build a snowfont (with the help of adults) and create snowballs.

_23 minutes later... (yes, 23)_

Laughter could be heard from who-knows-how far away, the town was already slowly waking up because of the squeals of joy from both kids and parents. An epic war of snowballs had started between Ellis with his mother and Keith with his mother (that made no sense o.O Ellis teamed up with his mom, same goes for Keith and they all threw snowballs, there, that's clearer). Soon after, most of the kids in the town had joined in the fun, snowballs were flying everywhere. Some kids didn't have sleds so they used wood instead.

"Hey Keith! Catch!" Ellis squealed as he threw a snowball, it managed to hit Keith's cap off and Ellis quickly ducked back down again. Keith quickly threw at Ellis as soon as he saw his face peeping out again, smacking Ellis in the eyes (don't worry, his eyes were closed).

_-After the snowball fight-_

Ellis picked up Keith's cap and giggled, filling it with snow and flipping it upside-down, some snow stayed (or stuck) in the cap. He then walked up to Keith who was resting with their mothers on the steps of Keith's house and held the cap to Keith.

"Here!" Ellis chirped, his eyes sparkled with mischieve. "I got your cap back!" Keith grinned and took his cap back.

"Thanks!" Keith started wearing his cap, "I could really see it just now since it was white an' all-" There was a squish sound as it rested on his head, water slowly dripped from under his cap and Ellis rolled on the snow laughing and giggling. Keith pouted as he took his cap off his head and shook it violently, snow and water splashed out from the wet hat. Keith's mother giggled before going back in the house to fetch a towel.

_-Later that night-_

Ellis sighed and rested his head on his hands, gazing lazily out of his bedroom window and then picking up a pencil to scribble on his notebook/journal 'Mah Furst Snowfawl :D' (spelling error on purpose). He began writing about what happened that day and grinned when he finished. Just as he kept his book, his mother knocked on the door and came in. She walked towards him and sat on the bed, smiling gently as she gently hugged Ellis close to her, he hugged her back.

"Had fun today, Ellis?" she said warmly and petted his head when he nodded cutely. "You know son, Savannah doesn't always snow, so I hope you remember tis day like all your other birthdays." She placed Ellis in his bed, pulled the covers up and kissed him on his forehead. "G'night my son."

"G'night mom." Ellis yawned, closing his blue eyes and hugging his horse plushie as his mother walked out and quietly closed the door.

"How I love snow..." he mumbled before sleep washed over him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

And that marks the end of this story! Hope you enjoyed it, please review! Okay, I have NO idea 'bout snow in Savannah so if you think Ellis is wearing too much/little warm clothes, sorry. Same goes for the amount of snow, timing in the morning, size of that huge horse plushie and other stuff that I did wrong but I confirm you that Ellis' mom is a brunette with blue eyes. Heck, I keep skipping all the boring things with the 'who-knows-how many minutes later' thing cuz I know it'd be boring if I wrote the scene (I'm not good at that). So Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!


End file.
